


Velvet Hammer

by mikodesjosuke



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, 乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikodesjosuke/pseuds/mikodesjosuke
Summary: 队长的小破车发生在hunt me之前的事，时间是里苏特已经和女主认识并保持了关系很长一段时间，里苏特以为女主是站街女每次还会留一笔钱（hhh）的设定一辆车，和仗助的不一样，这次是大人的场合嘻嘻





	Velvet Hammer

“……里苏特？”  
你看着面前的男人，脸颊慢慢地变红了，少见地觉得羞耻起来。  
虽然赤裸相见的时候也不少，可穿着这种衣服还是第一次，就算是你也有些害羞。  
里苏特鸽子血般的眼瞳里倒映出你的身影，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，“……这是什么？泳衣吗？”  
谁会穿这种布料少到可以当绳子的衣服去游泳啊！你实在无法忍受这尴尬大眼瞪小眼的气氛，捡起搭在椅背上的连衣裙，“什么都没有，我去洗澡了，客人先生。”  
啊啊啊太羞耻了，你为什么会想不开穿这种衣服来见里苏特啊！你一边骂自己一边把连衣裙套回身上，向浴室走去。  
里苏特这家伙完全不懂什么情趣啊！只会像只野兽一样吭哧吭哧！  
但一想到里苏特伏在你身上“吭哧吭哧”的情景，你的身体却不自觉地热了起来。  
“没救了……”你把连衣裙脱下挂在一旁，拧开花洒的开关，水流从其中迸发出来。  
“啊！”你被悄无声息进入浴室的里苏特吓了一跳，他身后的门明明没有被打开过的痕迹，他却站在了你的面前。  
“你搞什么啊，吓死我了。”你瞪了他一眼。  
“我想做。”里苏特的脸上没什么表情，从那双唇中吐出的话语似乎也不带什么感情似的。  
“现在？”你摆摆手，回身去够香波，说，“等我冲完澡……哇！里苏特！”  
男人突然从背后抱住了你，他的身体热的吓人。  
里苏特呼出的热气扑洒在你敏感的耳后，你后颈的汗毛都立了起来，他说，“嗯，现在。”  
他那根吓人的东西正坚硬热情地抵在你的臀间，你在认知到这一事实的瞬间就身体发软。  
“……好吧，顾客就是上帝。”你说。  
你感到后颈一热，里苏特开始在那里留下亲吻，酥麻的感觉直传到大脑，你不自觉地发出呻吟。他的手指连同那覆盖在你胸部上的细小布料一起揉捏，不仅是里苏特手指的触感，还有那布料和皮肤见的摩擦，比以往更加刺激。  
“呼呼……”你轻叹出声，把手往后伸，摸到男人的性器的时候他的身体颤抖了一刻。  
结实又滚烫，缠绕着血管的凹凸感的性器，在你握住它的瞬间就已经能幻想到被插入那一刻的充实感。  
你娴熟地上下移动手掌，你知道里苏特每一个敏感点，用指尖去勾缠他的冠状沟，上下左右地给予这东西爱抚。  
男人在你的耳边发出沉重的吐息，你扭过头去，他露出带有一丝痛苦的忍耐的表情，你的嘴角扬起坏笑，里苏特喘息着吻了上来。  
“唔嗯……”你和里苏特仿佛是在争夺控制权般热情地交吻着，互不相让地甜蜜地交缠。  
男人的手不知何时游移到了你双腿间，他轻轻地触碰你已经浸满爱蜜的贝肉，并没有马上侵入，而是在周围轻柔地爱抚着。  
“已经……这么……湿了啊……”在互相侵入的吐息间，里苏特似乎模糊地感叹着，你舔了舔他的嘴唇，咽下不知是自己还是他的唾液，说：“里苏特今天也很有精神嘛。”  
“唔！”里苏特的手指突然进入湿热的甬道，你能感受到他的手指关节在其中出出入入，分泌的蜜液因为手指的挤入而满溢出来。  
“里，里苏特……”那快感让你握着里苏特的你的动作稍微停缓，男人似乎不满地挺了挺身，你艰难地继续上下安抚他的性器。  
狭小的浴室中温度渐渐攀高，花洒中的水流撞击地面，将你们两个人身上都弄的湿漉漉的。  
“可以了吗？”里苏特在你耳畔轻声询问，你恍惚间觉得他现在竟如此温柔。  
要被侵入了——他将性器抵在你的贝肉上，那轻微的接触都能让你的甬道不自觉地收缩。  
“哈哈……”你刻意艳媚地轻笑，“可以哟……啊！”  
男人那堪称巨大的性器一瞬间贯穿了你，强行扩张着阴道——是太久没做了吗，上次见面还是一个月前——些许疼痛从交合处反馈给大脑，但马上被一波一波的快感淹没。  
“咕啾咕啾”是交合的淫秽的声音，男人掐住你的腰，从背后连续不断地撞击你。  
连续不断的绝顶快感源源不断地传来，你几乎要为此哭出来，扶着光滑墙壁的手臂也快失去力气。  
里苏特的性器那旺盛的欲望和热度从侵入了阴道壁，使其不断分泌出快乐的爱蜜，湿滑地包裹住它，伴随着每一次抽入抽出，蜜汁四溅，那股交媾的气味也逐渐弥散开来。  
“啊，啊……”你呻吟着。  
里苏特喘息着，他一手掐住你的腰，一手将你背上细细的衣带往后用力一扯，那细薄的衣料堪堪能遮住乳尖，伴随着他的动作带来了强烈的刺痛感，你不住地悲鸣出声。  
“穿了这种衣服……”里苏特似乎在自言自语着什么，被快感控制的你不能分辨出他话语中的含义。  
那一下又一下密集的撞击着你的花心的性器暴怒地膨胀起来，你仿佛听到背后的男人冷笑了一声，“……本来就是个站街女（婊子）。”  
里苏特突然把你翻了过来，在你发出“诶？”的惊叫之前，手臂穿过了你的腿弯，以一种好像在给小孩把尿的姿势，面对面把你抵在墙上举了起来。  
里苏特的眼睛像恶魔一样，血一般鲜红，啊啊，你看到了冰冷的怒气和热烈的渴望，他英俊的脸上沾染着情欲，又不知为何怒气勃发。  
里苏特的嘴唇一张一合，你没听清他在说什么，只注意到那红润的唇瓣，随即，你的身体突然往下坠落——他的性器粗暴地插入了你的甬道，宛如滚烫的刀锋般刺穿了你。  
“啊——”你仰起头呻吟，这比任何一次都要深入和暴力，简直要捅破内脏般直直地叩击着子宫口。  
受刑——里苏特是在拷问你吗？  
男人毫无慈悲地把你抬起又放下，每一次他的性器都会深深地刺入你，给你带来痛苦和快感。  
你的视野中，其他的东西都模糊了，只有里苏特清晰着，他因为生理快感而快乐着，但他在生气。  
——里苏特，你想要什么？你想要我说什么？  
你张了张嘴，只能发出一串细碎的呻吟。  
里苏特有力地举着你，他那肌肉线条分明优美的手臂上的水珠闪闪发光，然后，他毫不留情地反方向用力，从上至下，性器强行捅入你的甬道，你能感受到那东西以惊人的速度贯穿你，狠狠地撞击在子宫口上。  
“啊啊噢……里苏特……”男人重复着动作，这对你来说太激烈了，你哀求他能轻一点。  
但男人没有，他像是在用着毁灭般的快感惩罚你一般，把你当做某个不能得到尊重的玩物般。  
“咚咚咚。”  
暴力的侵入和暴力的抽出，伞状的龟头一层层刮下你阴道壁上的蜜汁。  
“啊啊啊——”你终于哭泣起来，眼前白光交错，视野模糊。  
里苏特似乎也无法忍耐了，他咬着牙，他的性器在你的阴道里膨胀脉动着——  
灼热的、比岩浆还灼热的精液“噗咻咻”地注入了，里苏特死死地把你顶在墙上，你只能被动地接受他的雄汁的灌入。  
黏糊糊的热气腾腾的汁液不断地灌入。  
“坏掉了……”你紧紧抱住里苏特，你们赤裸的胸膛贴合在一起，汗液还是什么奇怪的液体黏糊湿热。  
——你爱我吗？  
在陶醉的白光里，不知道是你在自言自语，还是里苏特，完全的动物性的官能快感中所有的情绪都变得纤细而清楚。  
不过也只是一瞬罢了——等到里苏特的性器“噗咻噗咻”地吐完精，情潮慢慢地退去，他放下了你。  
甫一落地，你发觉自己的双腿已经软到无法站立。  
面前的男人伸手接住了快要倒下的你。  
你靠在他的怀里，抬头看他，刚才那个粗暴的暴怒的里苏特似乎只是你在快乐中臆想出来的幻影，现在的里苏特脸上除了情事后的一点淡淡的满足感外，并没有多余的情绪。  
“啊！”你想起什么似的，“忘记戴避孕套了！”  
里苏特的脸僵住了，他说，“对不起。”  
你头疼地揉揉额角，“啊啊啊真头疼——我现在是不是安全期啊！”  
仿佛做错了事情的小孩，里苏特站在那里，赤身裸体的，他的身体像大理石雕塑那样强健优美，那个表情又让你觉得他有点可爱。  
你咽了咽口水，说，“算啦算啦，我等会儿去买药吃。不过在此之前……我今天可以为先生您提供特别服务哦。”


End file.
